


You okay?

by Photoshop



Category: Heathers, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, JD Lives, Jason is better, Mental Hospital, Veronica forgives, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop/pseuds/Photoshop
Summary: Jason Dean is in a mental hospital, and Veronica and her daughter move back to sherwood for financial reasons! The visit is memorable.





	You okay?

Closing a door to a silver car parked in front of her, a gold by the name Veronica sighed. Here she was, back in her hometown. Sherwood Ohio, never did she think she would be here again. Especially after giving birth to her daughter. The brunette was here though, back and moving into the apartment. Seeing as her parents already helped moved some things in and had her took her daughter for the day. The brunette did her best to catch her breath. Having just lost her job everything started to go downhill, again. She didn't want life to go back how it was before. The female had fallen down a dark hole that only the growth of her daughter could take her out of. Not wanting to fall back down it Veronica was on the hunt for a new therapist, someone nearby and not too much money. Leaning against her car she closed her tired brown eyes and took a breath. All she needed was a second then, the girl would be back on her feet.

Eleven years. Eleven years and he had spent every one of them in the town mental hospital. His schizophrenia had not overly improved, but he had learned to cope with his panic attacks, and sudden voices, and homocidal: suicidal thoughts. His father had abandoned him, after he was admitted, but he was learning to cope with that as well. He had, had the occasional violent outburst, but the doctors usually drugged him whenever he did that sort of thing. Overall, he was trying. Trying to get better. However, the other day he had had an episode, which had boiled down to him getting drugged, and taken to a cell. Veronica’s Mother, Who was expecting her, was making a lunch, for her and her daughter. Of course she knew of her financial situation, she was supportive of her as well. Which was why she was going to send her to a therapist as well.

Opening her eyes, since she had closed them. Veronica simply planted her feet into the ground and stood up. Walking into her mother's house with her daughter in front, she let out a sigh. Getting invited into the house she said a quick hello. Making sure her daughter was settled the brunette waved to her mother and left, with no explanation other than thanks. Walking back out her car the female got in and began to drive. She had been looking for an apartment but also a job. Having two things back to back she was in a rush. Reaching an apartment complex Veronica got out of the silver car. Closing the door the brunette waited for the one who was supposed to show her an apartment that was for sale.

She sighed. Veronica always was one stubborn girl. Of course she would t have stayed and of course she wouldn’t have been able to trick her. She sighed, cleaning up. Jason was starting to awake. He wasn’t as strong as he was before. No, now he was weak, and h could barely move from the drugs. A nurse cane in. “Good morning, JD... feeling better?”, she asked as she crouched beside the curled up guy, who was in there for violence. She knew he was still a little drugged, so she wasn’t scared. She half helped him sit upright, after hearing no reply. She helped him drink down some water, before she took his arm, and then half carried him to a more comfortable room, laying him down so he could get some real rest. He dozed off, and she locked him in. It was an hour later before he woke up and was taken to a therapy session.

Once viewing the apartment the brunette quickly ran to her car. Unlocking it she opened a door and got in before driving off. She had a job interview soon and didn't want to be late. Arriving at the restaurant she was applying to work as she smoothed down her clothing. Opening the driver's side seat the brunette got out and pressed the lock button on her key. Hearing the car beep Veronica walked to the entrance of the building. Once in the building, she pulled aside a waiter asking where she was meant to go. Being lead to a small room the girl sat down on a chair the other female pointed to. Smoothing her clothing once again the brunette began to lightly tap her foot against the floor, anxiously. When the owner of the restaurant had arrived the female quickly stood up and introduced herself. After that they two began to talk about why she wanted this job, and what experiences she said. Once the interview was finished Veronica got up and left. Now sitting in her car she didn't move. Only sat, thinking about all things that could wrong. Or even right, now she just hoped that this interview went well.

The nurse who had been taking care of him for the past year coincidentally walked into the small store, ordering her lunch. Surprisingly, she saw Veronica. She ran out after her, snacking on her window for her to open up. She knew Veronica may not have remembered, but she had actually saved her from suicide at one point. Heather McNamara was completely obsessed with helping the mentally ill since. She even remember JD, but she never mentioned it, out of slight fear of getting fired. She knocked on the window, smiling. She had her usual cheery yellow looks. She was doing great, but she had really missed her. Over the years she saw her as an inspiration.

Hearing a knock the brunette jumped and turned to face her window. Confused on who it was she st's starring at the girl for a minute. Rolling down the window it suddenly hit her.   
"Mac?"  
Veronica had said in a questioning tone, using the blondes nickname. It was a surprise to see her. The girl had thought that almost everyone would have moved out of this town. Heather Mcnamara being one of them. Her thoughts seemed to be wrong though.  
"You still live here?"  
The brunette said with a bit of excitement. With a smile crossing her face she began to talk again... well, ramble.  
"I would have thought you'd move. Oh my god, it's great to see yuh again. Wait, what do you do? What kept you here?"

She half giggled a bit. “RONNIE!”, she said, as she hugged her through the window. She pulled away. “I missed you so much! Heh! I could never move to a big city, I love how it’s always quiet here.... I work at the local mental hospital... you know, that’s because of you! You made me so inspired to help people that I got my psychology degree! Oh,” she stopped. Sometimes it was hard to keep secrets, as her soul purpose years ago, was to spread everything. “Y-....you’ll never guess who one of our patients is!”, she said, cheery. Oh crap, too far. She couldn’t help but gossip, though. “Your psycho ex-boyfriend... But... he actually has a lot wrong with him... Umm... yeah...” she started to calm down, seeing she had gone so far.

"Wait, what?"  
Veronica asked, in some sort of shock. She had believed he was dead, though apparently, he wasn't. The girl had also thought her daughter was safe, turns out she was wrong about that too. Turing the face the front the female lets out a breath. With thoughts running through her head she couldn't think, could barely even think.  
"Y-you can't tell him back."  
Was all the brunette managed to say while her breathing got heavier.  
"Hell, Heather. I have a daughter. I- I can't let him around her. He can't be near me."  
She said while turning back to face Heather. Closing her eyes to calm her breath, for it seemed she was having a panic attack. Veronica sighed. Having to stop taking her medication for a week everything that was under control was now free. Knowing he was here, it scared her. The thought of him being able to see her, it's scared her more.

Heather half waved her hand, trying to be reassuring. “C-calm down, Ronnie! He’s sick, he won’t be able to get out. Besides, he can’t hurt you, he’s frail now. He’s not like he was before. He’s starting to get better, Veronica.... but, he won’t ever see you. He won’t ever get out of the hospital, and I promise I’ll keep this a secret. But... Veronica... he’s all alone... he.... he doesn’t even get out of bed anymore. He doesn’t... well.... have anything to live for.... couldn’t you.... try? I mean... when he did meet you he did have sever untreated schizophrenia... and... well.... now he’s on some high medication.... you know... he’s probably so drugged to the point where if he did make a move it would be so sloppy to the point where it wouldn’t hurt... but.... yeah... you’ve got a life... don’t hold onto your past... that was stupid of me... heh,” she forced a giggle. She backed away a bit. “Well.... it was nice seeing you... I’m so sorry for bringing up old demons.”

Keeping her eyes on the girl the brunette sighed.  
"Where is he at? I don't have anything else I'm doing today.."  
She said, mumbling some words. A part of her did want to see him, he was her first love. Her first boyfriend really, her first everything. Not only that but it had been eleven years, he couldn't be as bad... especially with help. Thinking for a second more she spoke up again.  
"I'll just go see him after this, I need to get my mind off of this interview I probably failed. And like you said, it's not like he can do anything.."

Heather’s eyes brightened as she smiled. She was trying to get him to talk to other people besides his therapist, but had failed. She was almost certain this would get him to talk. “He’s at the hospital! If you come in an hour visitors can visit!” She smiled as she half pranced around. “Oh! I’m going to go tell him! Hell, he’s going to be so happy,” okay, little too excited. She ran off back to her work place, a block away, and opened up his room. He was still in his bed, staring at the full wall. That’s what he did everyday. She went up next to him, and gently shook his shoulder. “JD? You going to get up today? I’ve got a huge surprise for you! If you get up I’ll show you,” she said, as she left again, leaving it to his choice. In the end he lazily got up, and started to get ready, in silence. He dressed in his usual. Combat boots, black jeans, black shirt, and his trench. He was a lot thinner now. It didn’t look half as good as it did before on him. He stared at himself in the mirror, sighing. He has a huge scar of his chest, that covered half his neck, and there was a dark scar along his Cuervo bone from the metal of the bomb hitting him in his face., but he just sighed, and sat in his corner, waiting. Heather cake back a bit later, pulling him up to his feet. He hadn’t uttered a word to her. Nothing but the occasional no or yes. She half pulled him to the common to, filled with two other patients. He sat on the couch, staring at the ground.

Seeing as had an hour to spare Veronica drove around the town. Looking at things that were now gone, or new she smiled. Stopping somewhere for a quick something to eat she looked at the time. It seemed an hour had already passed. Once back in her car she drove to the hospital. It is based on memory, she only got lost twice. Finally arriving at the hospital the brunette asked around to see where to go. Finally getting an answer she found herself in a waiting room. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she pushed off an oncoming panic attack. Walking up to a desk a woman was out the female offered a small smile.  
"Um, hi. I'm here to see Jason Dean."  
Veronica said, with a hitch in her voice. Seeing as Heather already told she was going to be here the brunette was handed a name tag. Putting it on she watched the nurse leave the desk and lead her to a room filled with some others. Having the nurse point out the raven-haired boy her heart stopped. Taking a minute she carefully made her way over to him. However, the girl couldn't find the strength to say anything.

He stared at the ground, listening to everything around him. He kept his brilliant green eyes on the ground, slightly picking at his sleeves. He wasn’t sure if he was going to talk. He was sure if he was going to react. He wasn’t sure if she’d even do anything. He was half slumped into a half comfortable, and a half rigid position. He was half fiddling with his sleeves. When she started to walk over he half started to gaze up, but seeing he blue skinny dress, he looked back down. Maybe he shouldn’t have gotten up. Heather MacNamara was watching from a far, making sure he didn’t try anything. However, she had slipped some drugs into his water, so he wouldn’t be able to move right for a bit. That’s why she had helped him walk to the room in the first place. He was still staring at the ground when he saw her shoes stop in front of him. “Greetings and salutations,” he mumbled, barely audible.

Being able to catch what the male said Veronica nodded.  
"Hey.."  
She mumbled out, looking at him. Sitting down by the chair next to him the brunette felt tears rush to her eyes. Quickly looking at the ground while trying to steady her breathing. In her mind, she kept saying she couldn't do this. But, hey. The brunette has survived many attempts to end her life and much more, she could definitely do this. Turning to look back at the boy she did her best to speak normally.  
"S-so, it's been awhile... I-I mean, how have you've been?"

He half glanced up at her as she spoke. His eyes grazed up to her neck, but they stopped there. He couldn’t stand to look up and meet her eyes with his green ones. He looked back down at the ground. He was pretty sure he was pushing his limits to the point where he may have a mental breakdown. He gave a small, very forced, laugh. “Well, I’m stuck here,” he replied, being very quiet about speaking. Heather was still stalking them. He slumped a little more. “What about you?” He died, keeping his voice low, and quiet.

"Well, I mean... I've been good."  
Veronica lied while sighing. Looking at her dress she picked a small object off of it and threw it to the ground. Looking back up she rested her chin on her palm.  
"I know you probably hate it here but, I mean. Does it help? Like, with everything?"  
The brunette asked, she was actually interested. It seemed that he had changed a bit but she wanted to see his point of view on the whole thing.

He fell half quiet, as he glared at the ground. “Every day here is living agony. Every day I stare at a wall. Everyday I am waiting to die. It is dreadful here, and if I could have offed myself I would have a long time ago,” he got dark, as he stood up, being pissed. Heather half tensed, feeling for the syringe in her pocket. He gripped Veronica by the neck of her clothing, gripping her as he pulled her up, with all his strength, which wasn’t much. “And you know what? It’s all because of you.” He tried to head bud her, but Heather was quick in grabbing his arm and drugging him. He fell faint, his pinpricked skin skin showing up his arm. He fainted, Heather being trained to deal with this stuff. “Sorry, Ronnie... guess he’s not ready after all,” she set him back down on the couch, sighing.

"N-no, it's fine."  
Veronica said, rather calmly. It had seemed as if she was expecting something like this. Although she was ready for something like that, she was freaking out inside. As she thoughts began to go places the panic began to show. Turning to Heather she spoke out.  
"M-M... I- He's my daughter's father."  
Was what the brunette was able to get out before having to take a few deep breaths.  
"W-w-what if she ends up like him? What am I supposed to do, I-I-"  
Suddenly she began to panic even more. Having to sit back down she placed her head into her hands.

Heather MaCNamara sighed as she checked his pulse, just some medically stuff she had to do. “Well, it was a genetic thing. According to a lot of the reports he was talking about how everyone on his moms side of the family had sever mental illness... but.... you know.... it’s not a bad thing.... I mean.... right?”, she asked as she let going of JD’s already pretty messed up wrist. She sighed, standing up and looking at Veronica. “Listen, Veronica. Everyone has an off day.... can’t you give him another chance?” She looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Okay, she wanted him to be happy as she felt awful for him. She was too nice at times to work at places like those.

Lifting her head from her hand she sighed.  
"When's the next best time I can come?"  
Veronica questioned, a slightly annoyed look on her face. It was probably the last thing the male wanted; to see her again. It was really the last thing she wanted to. Starting to think of J.D.'a lady sentence the brunette looked at the blonde with a saddened look.  
"Does he really believe everything is my fault? And I mean, is it?"  
The female asked while moving a strand of hair away for her eyes.

Heather sat her down a bit away from JD, holding her shoulders. “Hey, Hey... calm down... she probably won’t end up like that... and you know what!? Even if she dies JD is getting better, so she will, too! If it happens! Also, he’s just upset, and overwhelmed. I mean... you of all people should know how he gets when he’s overwhelmed.” She offered her her smile. “Five thirty tomorrow, after lunch... I’ll see if I can get him a pass out of the hospital if you want!” She smiled. She was being very optimistic. Jason was half mumbling in his drugged state.

"Yeah, I guess that's okay."  
Veronica said while offering a smile.  
"I mean, I don't know. I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm just really stressed? Moving back here and everything, I mean I lost my job and everything... my life is just a mess."  
She said, laughing a small bit at the end. Touching Heather's hand the brunette stood up.  
"If you can get him a pass to get out; where do you think we should go? Like, what's the rule with that?"  
The female asked, tilting her head a bit.

She smiled as she let go of her hand, and stood up with her dear friend. “Remember, I’m here for you. You don’t have to be so stressed! As for your question, you should stay fairly close to here. Maybe four kilometres at most from the distance of the hospital,” she tiled her head, thinking. “He had one time mentioned slushes to his therapist, but that was only once. Maybe chilli fries! I can’t resist those!” She smiled, seeing that the raven haired male was starting to get out of his comatose state. Jason half moved into his side, bragging gently as he started to wake up again. He blinked, being heavily drugged. His think body type made it easy for Heather to help him to his feet. “Look! Come back tomorrow at five, he’ll be better then!” She smiled half helping JD to his room, leaving Veronica in the common room.

As the new day came Veronica could be seen sitting on a couch in the downstairs living area. It had been rather early but, she didn't care. Her daughter had a nightmare so she was now comforting her. Finally, the young girl had fallen asleep. The mother was now too afraid to sleep herself. As another hour passed the brunette carefully laid her daughter down. Going to the kitchen she began to make a small breakfast; her mother was already doing everything. It would be nice to surprise the older woman for once.

Jason woke up, having huge black circles under his eyes. He was told he was going to go outside for once. He hadn’t been outside in two years. He got up, as he got dressed into his clothes. Black combat boots, black jeans, black Nirvana shirt, and his trench coat that was now very lose on him. He walked out, Heather smiling as she sat him down, taking his arm as she gave him a dosage of some drug that would keep him from lashing out, or becoming onto a depressive state. He waited in the waiting room, staring at the TV.

Once the female made a small breakfast she wrote a note. Placing it in the table she left the house, not really caring what she was wearing. It wasn't very appealing but, the brunette didn't have the energy to change. Pulling on her sleeves Veronica made her way to her car. Having a few things to do before she saw J.D. again. Now finishing the tasks she stopped at a nearby 7/11. Assuming the male hadn't had a slush in a long time she got him on. Hiding it in her purse she drove to the hospital. Doing the same process as last time she now waited outside. As she was told. Leaning against a walk Veronica fiddled with the strings of her purse waiting for the male.

He walked out, Heather MacNamara watching as long as she could from the window. He looked exactly like he did before, except slightly older, and having pale grey skin with a few scars from when the bomb blew up. He gave her his signature smirk. “Greetings and salutations,” he said, his voice a lot safer that yesterday’s episodic lash out. He half fiddled with one of the straps on his sleeve, of his trench coat. His coat came down to his ankles like before. It was the same one.

Looking up at the male the brunette offered a small smile.  
"Hey."  
She said, trying to be happy. Giving a small wave to pull it off.   
"Oh, and before anything else. I got you something. I guess it could get me in trouble but oh well. You know it's nothing I can't handle."  
Veronica rambled while opening her purse. Grabbing the slush she placed in it she handed it to J.D.  
"I'm assuming you haven't had one in awhile so... I thought t would be nice."  
The brunette said, softy while returning gently tapping her fingers against her leg. A new habit she had picked up on in college.

He took the blue slushy. It was something he hadn’t had in years. He gripped the cold cup, and started to slurp after mumbling a quick word of thanks. He hadn’t had them in eight years. Eight long years. Which reminded him he hadn’t had a cigarette either. He pulled it away from his mouth, a pale rose blush along his cheeks. “You don’t happen to have any cigarettes, do you?”, hr corked an eyebrow, hopefully. He needed one. God, he hadn’t in forever.

"I don't."  
Veronica said while glancing at her dark colored shoes.  
"I stopped smoking as soon as I found out I was-"  
Suddenly cutting off she looked up at the taller male. Sighing the brunette did her best to remain calm.  
"Oh that reminds me, we have something else to talk about. I don't feel like you should know but, hey. I guess she's yours too so..."  
Looking back at the ground, the female had hoped that he would get what she was saying due to the last sentence. She didn't really want to say out loud that they had a daughter, it seemed like she would have to though. For now, the hike could just pray that she didn't.

He half got what she was saying, but still wanted a cigarette. He sighed, as he nodded. “You know, that’s okay.... it’s not like I can hurt her, or anything.” He showed her a bracelet, but not his wrist. “See, I’m literally being tracked. If I go anywhere they will know. So don’t worry, I won’t hurt her.” He mumbled, as he half turned to the garbage can, throwing away his cup which he had finished. “Thanks for the slushy!”

"Oh, yeah. Of course! Thought you would like it."  
Veronica said with a genuine smile on her face. Taking a deep breath the brunette spoke up again.  
"And, it's not that I'm scared you're going to hurt her... well. I mean, I'm not that scared that you'll hurt her... just a tad."  
She said laughing a bit, looking back at the ground the girl spoke up again.  
"If you can, maybe you can meet her? And I mean... what I'm really scared of is, well. That she'll, you know. End up like you.. and that breaks my heart. Everything I've done is for her. Literally, the only reason I graduated college was for her. So she could grow up with a finically stable life. Not like how it was when she was born. I kept two jobs just so I could feed her. Oh, my god, the only reason I'm still alive is because of her."  
She finished with a tear falling from her brown eyes. Wiping a single tear away, laughing to cover up her sadness.   
"So for losing my 'cool'. I guess I'm really sensitive when I talk about these things."

He leaned against the wall, ceiling his arms. He wasn’t in the mood to comfort her. He was genuinely pissed. For one, she talked about his he was in a mental hospital, and how he had turned out bad. As to think he didn’t. He felt awful all of the sudden. He half stared at the ground, not really wanting to talk to her at that moment. He was too ticked off. He turned his back, looking around. He spotted a trashy conscience store, and half started walking to it after pick pocketing Veronica’s wallet, as shoving it up his sleeve. He just wanted a smoke, all of the sudden. He honestly felt horrible, and was considering making a run for it, and then committing suicide before anyone could find him. He walked it, getting done cigarettes, then walked back, after replacing her wallet back in her purse. He sighed, as he Tom out his lighter that he had kept hidden in his pocket, in two layers of fabric. He lit the cigarette, smoking. He looked at the flame, having an urge to grab it, but he wasn’t about to scare her.

Rolling her eyes once the boy came back, she shook her head.  
"Have a nice walk?"  
The girl asked sarcastically while crossing her arms. To be honest, she would have gone to get him a cigarette if he had just asked. Though she didn't know why she would have.  
"You know, next time just ask for me to get you one. I would do it. Plus, I don't want you getting in trouble anyway."  
The female finished while nodding her head in the direction his bracelet was on, that he had pointed out.   
"Here, I'll be nice. If you want something I'll bring it to you the next time I come. So then, you don't have to go stealing my wallet and going places yourself."

“If you really think you can get me whatever, do you think you could get me out of here? I honestly can’t stand it much longer, Ronnie..... I feel so..., so insane, here. I know that you don’t like me, but please..... can you please get me out of here?” He was upset, it was visible. He had tears streaming down the sides of his cheeks. He had even taken out his cigarette and was planting eith it in his hands, tempted to burn himself if she said no.

Flinching a small bit at her nickname coming from his mouth she looked down. Letting the male finish Version looked back up, seeing him upset made her heart drop. Without thinking the brunette instinctually reached for his hand. Holding it she shook the female shook her head.  
"It's not that I hate you... I just need time."  
She said, which was true. The girl still had a soft spot for him, and it seemed to grow bigger now that she was here with him.  
"I'll try my best though. I don't know what will happen... I was a lawyer, I'm sure I can do something. If I can; I think you would have to live with me though... If that's not okay I can try to fight harder for you to live by yourself.. that just might take longer."

“That’s fine, I don’t care if I hade to live with you! Just get me the fuck out of here! PLEASE!”, he got down on his knees, begging. He couldn’t stand it much longer. It hurt too much to be there. Everything. He needed out. He didn’t care, but he couldn’t stand being drugged everyday, just so that he’d stay asleep in his room, or barely be able to move. He needed out. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get a job, or do normal things, but he wanted out. Everything was blowing up in his mind.

Veronica shook her head seeing the male on his knees.  
"You can stand up, you know? I don't need that much convincing."  
She said while pushing away a few strands of hair. Tapping her foot on the pavement the brunette began to think.  
"We could go back inside, start talking to a few people about it. See how that goes. They still might want to keep you here for at least two days. I can imagine someone would come over and check up on you as well until they believe they can truly trust you."  
Taking a deep breath, the female sighed.  
"I just don't know to tell Olivia I mean, there's going to be some stranger living in the house. I guess she'll be busy with school and hopefully friends but, I don't know."

He half got up, but he started to play with his lighter. Being paranoid, he started to think. Maybe it was good he was on medications, because thoughts about saying that they should just blow up the building, and then they wouldn’t have to deal with anything. He leaned up against the wall, as the thoughts went away. “Alright.... alright....” he took deep breaths. “That’s okay.... all you have to do is say I’m,... your friend d, and don’t have a house to stay at.... or anything...”

"Well, I mean. You're her father, she deserves to know... I just don't know how she would react."  
She said, laughing nervously. Stopping the tapping of her foot the female looked at the ground.  
"I mean... I can try to get you out today. I just don't know if it will make things better or worse. And I don't think to make things worse would really help anything."  
Looking up the brunette held her head in her hand.  
"God, if I still drunk I could really go for a really strong drink right now. Back to the point, I think if I talk to Heather first she would be on our side. She seems like she really wants to help you and is all for you getting better and getting out of her. Plus, if we even have one staff member on our side it could really do us good."

The next second Heather MacNamara was tackling both of them to the ground with a huge hug. Of course she was on JD and Veronica’s side. She always had had a thing for helping people. “Oh of course!!! I’ll schedule a court case to get him out.... actually?! All you have to do is sign the realest form..... and,” she turned to JD. “All you have to do is keep the tracker on, and take your meds, okay? I’ll be able to get our out in an hour!!!” She skipped back in, staring to prepare his files. Jason got up, as he had fallen down once Mac tackled him.

Sitting on the ground for a moment the girl laughed.  
"If I knew it was as easy as that I would have said yes if you asked the first time I saw you."  
Standing up she carefully brushed some dirt speaks off of the black colored leggings she was wearing. Rolling her sleeves back down Veronica looked up at the boy, a small smile on her face.  
"I just bought an apartment earlier today, apparently the owners really did want their apartment. Hopefully, we can start moving in soon. Until then... We'll be living with my parents. If that's okay of course, if not I can see if there's a way to move into the apartment sooner."

“I don’t mind..... as long as I’m not a bother to them,” he offered a small, yet reassuring smile. It was mostly composed of a small fear that her parents wouldn’t want him there, as they had found out about his crimes. Heather ran back out with the documents, and JD suitcase, which was small, and black. It mostly had a few bits of clothes, and his medication. He took it from her as Heather Macnamara handed Veronica all the documents. It mostly just said that she was supposed to make sure he didn’t lash out, and alway took his medication, and that she wouldn’t let him near weaponry, or anything.

Reading through the documents the brunette quickly reached in her purse for a pen. Finding one she signed the last page and gave it back the Heather. Turning back to J.D. she spoke up.  
"I don't think they'll mind that much. My mother loves having company no matter who they are."  
Taking the males suitcase she kept it behind her. Making sure it wouldn't interfere with anything else Veronica turned her attention back to they two people, waiting for anything else to be said.

Heather Macnamara smiles, as she put the papers into a folder, and took it back inside for documentation, putting it into a cabinet. Jason looked suck for a second, as if he was going to attack, but didn’t. He smiled at her. “Should we go? I can help around the house.... but.... ummm.... I don’t think I should work with... real people...” he laughed, hollowly.

"Whatever you're comfortable with."  
The brunette said a smile on her face. Looking at the ground she began to think.  
"I mean, it's your first day out. I'm assuming you now want to do a lot of things so... We don't have to go home right now. We can do a few things that you want to."  
She said, looking back up. Now digging in her purse for her car keys she pulled them out,  
"I mean, I won't leave the town or let you do anything that can involve someone getting hurt but, yeah."

He gave another chuckle at her anti-violence plans. “Oh well, there go my evening plans.... what should we do? I’ve already had my slushy fill,” he gave her is signature smirk, as he took his case into his hands. It was light. “I really don’t know what to do, heh..... what has society turned into? What did I miss over the years? This place kind of just stays the same.... it’s been the same since the eighties....” he looked at the old building. “Really, though... I don’t know what we could do...”

Rolling her eyes at the raven-haired male first comment she sighed. Not only did she roll her eyes about the joke... hopefully a joke, but from him taking the suitcase away from her. The brunette was trying to be nice, seems it didn't last long. Listening to his second comment she spoke up, sarcastically.  
"Society is great. It's never been better."  
Walking away from where they were, hoping the male would follow. She did her best to locate her car from where she was.

He followed her, heaving the bag behind him. He hadn’t realized how weak he’d gotten. He couldn’t believe it. He could barely hold it. He was out of breath as he reached the car. He sat down on the pavement, catching his breath. He got up, stumbling as he pulled the case into the car. He leaned against it, pulling out his lighter and cigarettes. He started to smoke.

"You know, smoking won't help with anything."  
The brunette said while looking at the male. He was obviously struggling but, she didn't want to do anything because she knew he would just deny her. Getting into the driver's seat she started the car with a sigh.   
"You know, if you're going to smoke, keep your window down and at least give me one."  
Veronica said through her rolled down window, it was a bit loud due to her wanting him to hear here. Grabbing a hair tie that was around her wrist the female moved her hand up to her hair and put her hair into a messy bun.

He sighed, herring put his lighter and a cigarette. He lit it for her, handing it to her with a shaking hand. He was fatigued to the point where he was shaking. He hadn’t realized how much he’d let himself go. But then again, there were some after affect of being in a bomb.... accident. He smiled, rolling down the window, completely confused how to work the automatic roll down button. He was so used to having to manually do it, by cranking a crank next to the door. But then again, it was better it was automatically done, as he wasn’t sure if he was strong enough. He smiled, having the cigarette between two of his thin fingers. His bones stuck out. He was just realizing it. Everything was becoming clear. He stayed quiet for the ride. He stared out the window the whole time.

Putting the cigarette to her mouth the female quickly took it back out and coughed. Talking a second she put it back in her mouth and kept there, without coughing. Starting to drive back to her parents house. Arriving there the brunette stoped the car and took out the key. Reaching up to her mouth and taking the cigarette out she turned to face J.D.  
"Okay, I have a child in there so no smoking inside. My mom hates when people smoke anyways so."  
She said while putting her own out and throwing it out of her window before getting out.  
"Also, let me carry your suite case."

He gave a shy look, and quickly finished his cigarette, putting it out the window. “Alright, Alright...” he gave her a smile. Meeting his daughter was something that was so exciting. He was a bit embarrassed by the fact that she was telling him to let her carry his case. “A..alright,” he was red in the face, out of the fact he barely had enough strength to carry a case. Her mother heard the car come into the driveway. She got up, smiling a bit as she walked out.

He smiled again. Maybe he could learn how to live. Maybe he could be happy. Maybe he could get better. Maybe there was hope for him.


End file.
